les oiseaux de passage
by ylg
Summary: Un milan, un faucon, une oie, beaucoup de canards, une petite chouette... ça commence à faire une sacrée volière. La vie des humains est plus supportable et plus amusante sous forme de jeu, pour Sonia.


**Titre :** les oiseaux de passage  
**Auteur :** ylg  
**Fandom :** Berserk  
**Personnages/Couples :** Sonia, Schierke, Charlotte ; indices de Sonia/Griffith, Charlotte/Griffith et Sonia/Schierke  
**Rating :** PG / K-plus  
**Disclaimer :** Miura Kentarō pour les personnages et la situation ; le titre est emprunté à une chanson de Georges Brassens qui m'avait l'air de circonstance.

**Warnings éventuels :** spoil à partir du tome 27 (enfin je crois ? je ne l'ai pas chez moi), et 28 pour sûr. Et, ne prenez pas ça comme du bashing de Charlotte et d'Anna : moi je les aime bien, c'est pas ma faute si Sonia, elle, n'a pas une haute opinion d'elles.  
**Thèmes :** "jeu de l'oie" (interprêté de façon bizarre parce que c'est plus marrant comme ça) et "shojo-ai" pour 31 jours (12 mars 09) - contient aussi de l'het

oOo

Sonia a comparé les gens ordinaires et leur Reine Charlotte à des canards. Elle-même se voit comme un milan, Griffith est un faucon. Schierke se retrouve symbolisée par une chouette.

C'est un jeu amusant, cette histoire qu'elle invente pour cette enfant. Séduire Schierke a l'air si facile, alors que son maître la néglige en faveur de son oie blanche.

Le jour où Sonia l'a rencontrée et où elle a tenté de l'apprivoiser, Schierke avait tenté de se déguiser en petite oie ; qu'importe, Sonia reconnaît toujours la chouette sous son plumage d'emprunt.

À son tour, Sonia s'essaie à se fondre dans la basse-cour, chose qu'elle a toujours détestée autrefois. Mais si elle veut comprendre ce que la reine des canards, l'oie blanche par excellence comme elle l'a surnommée, a de plus qu'elle pour que le Faucon la lui préfère, il faut qu'elle s'en rapproche. Elle voit surtout ce qu'elle a de moins, mais bon... ça ne peut pas être juste ce manque, justement ! Il y a forcément autre chose.

C'est tellement plus difficile de jouer avec le coeur des humains que de communiquer avec l'âme des morts... et jusqu'ici, c'était beaucoup moins gratifiant (peut-être parce qu'elle y a toujours échoué). Mais maintenant qu'elle a un but en tête...

Dans sa quête d'information, Sonia commence par se rapprocher de la poule affolée qui escorte la Reine et la questionner. Anna, de son petit nom ? Ça sera peut-être amusant de copiner avec elle, ou en tout cas de lui en donner l'impression.

La suivante la surprend en l'assurant que sa princesse vaut bien plus qu'une simple demoiselle en détresse, qu'avant d'être emprisonnée par l'empereur kushan, elle a participé au sauvetage du seigneur Griffith, que pour lui elle a bravé mille dangers, s'est proposée d'elle-même comme otage, l'a protégé d'une fléchette empoisonnée au risque d'y laisser la vie à sa place et quoi d'autre encore.  
Mais sans doute ne sont-ce là que les exagérations d'une volaille de basse-cour qui fait une montagne d'une taupinière. Sonia a ne refuse pas de le croire, mais elle a quand même du mal avec cette image surprenante que lui brosse Anna.

Mettant ça de côté pour y réfléchir plus tard, quand elle aura rassemblé plus d'éléments sur sa rivale, Sonia s'arrête sur ce qu'elle voit immédiatement sans le discours qu'on lui tient là : c'est rigolo quand même, la dévotion de cette Anna pour Charlotte ressemble presque à celle de Sonia elle-même pour Griffith. Presque. Un peu. Mais dans l'absolu elle refuse d'être mise dans le même panier que cette fille-là. La comparaison ne tient pas ! a-t-elle décidé, et ça elle n'en changera pas d'avis.

Ça serait trop la flatter que de croire qu'être la fidèle servante de Charlotte la rend spéciale comme elle-même l'est pour Griffith. Elle n'a aucune habileté particulière. Ou alors ça veut dire qu'il faut se placer sur une autre échelle de valeurs pour comparer, et que donc sa reine chérie est particulière parce qu'elle n'est qu'une oie au coeur de l'ordinaire, la normalité la plus parfaite, le summum du manque d'efficacité ?  
Ah ha. Pas très flatteur, vraiment, pour les canards, selon Sonia qui s'en tient quand même à son propre système de pensée. Elle en veut encore moins auprès de son faucon, du coup.

Rien à voir avec _sa_ petite chouette. Bon, la chouette est un oiseau de nuit alors que le faucon et le milan chassent de jour ; ils ne se côtoient normalement pas... mais à l'aube et au crépuscule, là où les limites se brouillent entre les mondes, tout peut arriver.

Alors qui sait...  
Elles sont sans nul doute appelées à se revoir.


End file.
